The invention relates to a metering apparatus having a metering pipette and a metering attachment. The metering pipette includes a metering body and a piston which is longitudinally displaceable guided in the metering body.
Such metering pipettes are, already known. The metering pipette serves for the metering of liquids or preparations from a vessel, in particular from a flask. Preset volumes of liquids can be taken up from the vessel, removed and delivered at another position using a metering pipette. The volume in the metering body can be enlarged by a movement of the piston, whereby liquid can be sucked into the metering body. The metering pipette can subsequently be removed from the vessel filled with liquid. The liquid is then delivered at another position by a pressure stroke of the piston. A scale is usually located on the piston or on a part connected to the piston and the sucked in liquid volume can be measured using it.
A repeat dispenser for liquids is known from DE 32 16 644 A1, wherein the quantity of liquid can be set by a repeated pressing down of an actuation part. DE 28 25 015 A1, DE 23 43 687 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,831 A disclose further metering apparatus; however, in each case without a separate metering attachment.
Incorrect metering amounts can occur with the previously known metering pipettes. This risk is in particular present with persons who are not able to meter liquid medication exactly due to physical and/or mental dysfunctions.